Zig-Esme-Frankie Relationship
The relationship between Zig Novak, Esme Song, and Frankie Hollingsworth formed in the fourth season of Degrassi: Next Class. Relationship History Season 4 In #GetMoney, Frankie hangs out with Zig and Esme in the woods. Zig and Frankie take pictures, but Zig leaves to confront Saad. Esme and Frankie keep hanging out in the woods. In #ILookLikeA, the three are hanging out at Frankie's house. In #Preach, Esme and Zig show up at Frankie's house, and they help Frankie bake cupcakes for the fundraiser. While baking, they end up messing around, and Frankie and Esme pin Zig on the floor. Hunter and Baaz see them on the floor, and Baaz asks if this is an orgy, which Esme asks him if he wants to join in. The three laugh, and Baaz and Hunter leave quickly. Shay later asks Frankie about the rumors of them having a threesome the night before. Winston calls the cupcakes they made "the orgy cupcakes". Esme, Frankie, and Zig blow off the rally to get burgers. In #FactsOnly, the group talks about what colleges they got into, and Zig lies about getting into Kempton University. He walks away when they find out he didn't get in, and Frankie later comforts him. Esme gets Zig to admit that he thinks Frankie is cute and would want to kiss her. Later, when the three are hanging out, Esme points out how it's not fair they don't get to have any of the actual fun when there were rumors about them having a threesome. Esme and Frankie both end up kissing Zig in the pool. The next day, Zig tells Tiny that he thinks he has 2 girlfriends now. Frankie and Esme dance for Zig down the hall, and Zig dances to meet them, leaving Tiny. In [[Fire|'#Fire']], Esme invites herself and Frankie along to Zig's camping trip with his friends. Frankie decides not to go at first because she wasn't really invited. At camp, Esme tries with Zig's friends, but she doesn't really get a response from them. Frankie eventually comes with Shay and Lola. Zig tells Frankie that she can put his stuff in their tent. Frankie finds Esme, and Esme devises another plan to try and win over Zig's friends. Esme falls out with Frankie when Frankie refuses to have a threesome with Esme and Zig. Esme abandons her in the woods and leaves Frankie to find her own way back to camp. When Esme hears Zig and Maya talking at camp, she fakes an allergic reaction. Frankie appears and yells at Esme for leaving her in the woods. Zig goes for a walk, and Esme begs him to let her explain. The next morning, Zig and Esme break up, and the "throuple" is over. In #GetYouAManThatCanDoBoth, Lola tells Frankie that she makes bad choices, such as dating both Zig and Esme. Trivia *They are the first "throuple" in Degrassi history. *Esme brought Frankie into her relationship with Zig to try and keep him happy. *Esme and Frankie never kissed on-screen. *Zig had a conflict with Frankie's brother, Miles, while Esme had a brief fling with him. Timeline *Start Up: #FactsOnly (DNC 406) *Break Up: #Fire (DNC 407) **Reason: Zig broke up with Esme after she faked an allergic reaction and abandoned Frankie in the woods. Gallery 6767667g.png 566665r.png 656777.png 6yy6y6y6f.png 6666ggg.png 65y6y66y.png 6yy6y6y6r.png 5y66y6.png 767667.png tt5t5t5.png 5656565.png 5566665.png 5t5t5t5.png 6yy6y6yc.png 6yy6y6z.png 6yy5y6.png 6ytyyt.png 56566.png See Also *Zig-Frankie Relationship *Frankie-Esme Friendship Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:DNC Season 4